


Two Idiots In Love

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A ficlet about Loki and Grandmaster, and their feelings for one another.





	Two Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Loki / Grandmaster  
Inspired by the song: Thank You For Loving Me - Bon Jovi
> 
> _It's hard for me to say the things _  
_I want to say sometimes _
> 
> Takes place during Thor: Ragnarok on Sakaar, before Thor arrives there.

“Loki,” the Grandmaster said softly one evening. “Why do you choose to stay here, on Sakaar? I have given you my permission to leave. And yet here you are. Sitting on my couch, drinking wine. Why haven’t you just left?” _ Like everyone else always does _, Grandmaster thought bitterly. 

“Maybe I like the wine,” Loki replied jokingly. Grandmaster frowned and pressed on. 

“Loki, really. Why are you still here?” 

“Honestly?” Loki shrugged, and turned his head away. 

“It’s not exactly easy for me to... say the things I want to. Or should. But all right, I’ll try if you so insist.” 

Loki sighed deeply and looked his lover in the eyes hesitantly. 

“Okay, Grandmaster, the true reason of my prolonged visit is not the exquisite wine, even though it’s a nice bonus. It’s you. You are a very interesting man, and I like you. Of course, at first my interest in you was purely sexual,” Loki said and smirked. “But now? I think I might even_ love _ you. There, happy now?” 

Grandmaster was stunned, which didn’t happen very often, but he recovered quickly and smiled at the god genuinely. 

“Very happy. Although you could have sounded a bit less sarcastic.” 

“Well sorry for not knowing how to talk about my feelings without using sarcasm.” 

“Loki?” 

“What is it now?” 

“Just wanted to say I love you too.” 

“You love me? Really?” 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” 

“Oh... Thank you for loving me, then. And I’m sorry?” 

“No you’re not. Now shut up and hand me the bottle.”


End file.
